


let me escape in your arms

by lizardex



Series: uma and mal [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, mal being soft, read the series description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardex/pseuds/lizardex
Summary: Mal being a soft pixie for Uma. Sorry for any typos*I do not own any of the pieces that I use, and if I do I would write it in the tags





	let me escape in your arms

Here are the skies that Uma stitched, in the same places I thought nothing will ever grow again. It is always daybreak, light shifting in the mist of our breaths rising. The wind blows softly and it doesn’t reek of smoke anymore. I look at her and feel my heart crawling and pounding in my throat. Everything slows down, hazy with softness, bodies coming alive and turning into something more than scar tissue. She could unmake me and sketch me back again from something as faint as sea foam. Only this time, I will be without stain. Under her hands, I overflow. It echoes in waves. It lits the stars and the lighthouses for everything lost to find its way home again.  
I wanted to love in my own language and I think Uma knows each word of it. Before her, I only half lived, burning bridges to light my way. I had a mouthful of rust, hard to swallow; but where there was salt, she put honey. My knuckles mended. They will know of war no more. I won’t melt. I won’t shatter anymore. Uma's laughter brushed my bones so deep it ended every slaughter.


End file.
